


Cavalos do Rio

by Choientist



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choientist/pseuds/Choientist
Summary: Os hipopótamos do Pablo Escobar são a grande herança deixada para o povo da Colômbia; os habitantes convivem com os gigantes animais passeando livremente pelas ruas e parecem pouco se importar com o fato, apesar dos ataques violentos.O governo teme pela vida das pessoas que cruzam o caminho dos grandes mamíferos e a caça dos mesmos torna-se legal por um curto espaço de tempo através da operação "Cavalos do Rio", que busca controlar a nova praga que invade cada vez mais os espaços urbanos e rurais, que acaba com a vegetação e que coloca a fauna da região em perigo.E é aí que Sasuke Uchiha encontra-se emaranhado entre os seus próprios problemas com a esposa Sakura Uchiha, a frustração por não conseguir ter filhos e o despertar de um sentimento incomum ao mirar naqueles hipopótamos.Ele, definitivamente, não é mais o mesmo caçador de antes.





	1. 28 de junho de 2015

10h 24min

Fechei os olhos e puxei o ar com força, esperando o momento certo para atirar. Atrás de um grande tronco e uma espessa vegetação, eu parecia estar no topo do mundo, mas o meu foco pertencia a apenas uma coisa. Ou melhor: um animal.

O cervo mantinha a cabeça baixa enquanto comia as frutas vermelhas caídas no chão. Um passo para frente e estaria perfeitamente preso na minha mira, sem chance de escapar ou sumir. Observei com uma animação infantil a sua pata esquerda erguer-se levemente e pousar com graciosidade no solo.

Só mais um passo e aquele bicho seria meu.

Uma brisa leve farfalhou as folhas nas árvores, agraciando-me com o cheiro da terra molhada e a harmonia das folhas balançando. O fim do inverno e começo do verão eram espetáculos à parte. O frio começava a dar lugar ao clima mais ameno e as chuvas diminuíam consideravelmente, fazendo florescer e ciciar o que esteve intacto nas baixas temperaturas dos últimos meses. O adocicado dos frutos e das flores misturava-se com o amadeirado dos troncos das árvores.

Prendi o ar por um tempo; ao mesmo tempo em que estava extasiado com aquela demonstração tão bela da natureza, não podia perder a mancha marrom de vista. Não haveria outra chance tão boa quanto aquela.

O meu dedo no gatilho fez mais pressão, pronto para ir até o final e acertar em cheio o meu alvo.

A pata direita, e com um visível machucado sangrento, moveu-se com ainda mais cuidado para frente. O bicho parecia sentir muita dor pois não apoiou-se totalmente em seu lado direito, ficando um tanto torto enquanto buscava por mais frutas.

Não haveria chance melhor. Prendi o ar mais uma vez e puxei o gatilho.

Um toque alto e cem vezes mais irritante no meio daquele lugar insólito assustou a mim e ao cervo. Enquanto ele agiu de acordo com o seu instinto animal e fugiu dentre a mata, eu só pude xingar.

Vi, como em câmera lenta, o dardo tranquilizante fincar-se na terra úmida. Praticamente uma hora e meia montando o cenário perfeito para nada.

Joguei a cabeça para trás e busquei pelo barulho infernal do meu celular perdido no bolso da minha jaqueta.

— Merda, Naruto, o que foi? — atendi com ainda mais rispidez ao ver o nome do meu amigo piscando no visor. Coloquei a arma nas costas e sentei de uma vez no chão. — Você sabia que eu estaria no meio de uma missão.

— Desde quando colocar veados para dormir é uma missão de respeito para um caçador do seu porte?

— Duvido você falar isso na cara da minha mulher quando nos encontrarmos! — desafiei sabendo que Naruto Uzumaki nunca contrariaria a de cabelos róseos. Ouvi o seu bufar pela linha e ri. — Se ela ou Hinata não ajudarem esse maldito bicho, acho que me fazem dormir no meio desse mato na chuva até que consiga pegá-lo. E aí você vem junto!

— Bom, as nossas queridas e digníssimas esposas terão que esperar. — sua voz enérgica e respiração um tanto mais ofegante denotavam sua excitação com o que queria me contar, afinal ele não me ligaria à toa. — Precisam de nós.

— Sempre precisam dos verdadeiros heróis. — retruquei irônico, contendo um revirar de olhos. Podia imaginar a careta de desgostoso do loiro, como se estivesse na minha frente. Ele odiava quando me referia a nós como salvadores da pátria e eu, como um belo amigo, fazia questão de usar os melhores/mais irritantes termos para o perturbar.

— Deixa de ser presunçoso! — o seu tom de voz quase risonho contrastava com o alerta que me dava, por um momento parecendo ter perdido o foco do que iria me contar. Após uma pausa desnecessária, voltou a falar. — Presta atenção: a operação “Cavalos do Rio” vai começar, ou seja, precisam de nós.

Levantei no mesmo instante e bati em minha roupa para limpar o barro. Esperávamos há anos por esta oportunidade.

— Por que não falou antes?! Chego em 10 minutos.

Sakura e Hinata que me perdoassem, mas os exames daquele pequeno cervo precisariam ficar para depois. Havia algo (muito) maior precisando de mim.

12h 50min

Estacionei o jipe com pressa na frente da pequena fazenda, ao lado de tantos outros carros, e Naruto logo pulou para fora. O nosso caminho fora tão silencioso e agitado que apenas agora eu percebia como minhas mãos estavam suadas e meu coração retumbava alto em meus ouvidos; a ansiedade construindo o seu caminho sinuoso dentro de mim, como uma cobra pronta para dar o seu bote.

Seguimos com passos certeiros pelo caminho de terra até a grande sede, observando cada vez mais caminhonetes e carros parados por ali. Retorci o nariz imaginando a bagunça que estaria lá dentro, com amontoados de enxeridos e curiosos querendo se meter em cada passo que daremos.

— Parece que mais gente esperava por esse momento. — o loiro externou o que eu estava pensando e apenas resmunguei em resposta. Muitos caçadores em um local só poderia ser um bonito sucesso ou um fracasso certeiro. Preparava-me mentalmente para lidar com uma cambada de homens que sempre se achavam com a razão.

Entramos no recinto encontrando exatamente o que estávamos esperando e nem me dei ao trabalho de demonstrar simpatia aos que me olhavam. Vi rostos familiares, rostos desagradáveis e rostos desconhecidos.

— Óbvio que o Uchiha mais novo estaria aqui. Intrometido como sempre. — algum asqueroso comentou próximo a mim e toda a calma que eu havia juntado pareceu explodir, dando lugar apenas à irritação.

— Eu não sei como as notícias espalharam tão rápido e nem o que todos vocês acham que farão aqui. — comecei com rapidez, dialogando no centro da sala abarrotada. Os olhares me queimavam e o cheiro repugnante de suor deixava o ambiente ainda mais insuportável. Arrumei a jaqueta no corpo e cocei os olhos, evitando respirar muito fundo. Procurei por meu irmão Itachi, dono da fazenda, mas não o encontrei, então continuei: — Essa caçada será restrita e caso algum pé rapado tente interferir, vai sofrer as consequências. O governo da Colômbia conta conosco e não estamos aqui para brincadeiras.

— Muito mais da metade de vocês não está apta para nos ajudar nesta operação, então fiquem preparados para partir o quanto antes. Não temos interesseiros no nosso time. — completou Uzumaki com um tom de voz azedo e os braços cruzados ressaltando os grandes músculos por baixo de sua camisa. Eu não precisei explicar nada e ali estava ele também demonstrando sua insatisfação. Nos momentos em que ele precisava ser sério até eu me assustava com a aura ameaçadora que o rodeava. — Sabemos muito bem quem tem licença para ser caçador e quem age ilegalmente por aqui. Saiam antes que se arrependam!

Altos, baixos, médios, negros, brancos, pardos, amarelos, carecas, cabeludos, sujos, arrumados... Todos nos encaravam com tamanha revolta que era como se os seus próprios olhos pudessem atirar balas. Contudo a guerra de olhares durou poucos segundos, logo todos estavam gritando, praguejando e revidando. O que esperar de animais com armas que caçam outros animais?

— Circulando, bando de bosta. Podem sair da minha propriedade agora! — a voz calma do meu irmão sobressaiu-se sobre o barulho bestial sem esforço, e invejei-o. A confusão foi acalmando aos poucos até não sobrar palavra nenhuma para dizerem.

Itachi Uchiha entrou no cômodo pela mesma porta que havíamos passado há pouco; as mãos bem guardadas no bolso da calça jeans e a camisa vermelha com os primeiros botões abertos, expondo o peitoral definido para quem quisesse ver. Tinha orgulho de gritar para o mundo que mesmo com 41 anos tinha a vitalidade de um adolescente.

A postura relaxada, porém intimidadora. Ele era o dono daquela porra toda, tinha uma história e uma reputação invejáveis, ninguém ousava bater de frente com o meu irmão.

— Não me obriguem a tirá-los à força. Vocês não foram convidados, tomem os seus rumos. — alertou sem mexer mais nenhum músculo, parado alguns passos da porta. Em pouco menos de três minutos não havia mais alma alguma no ambiente – a não ser eu, Naruto e ele.

— Persuasivo como sempre. Ele é sensacional. — comentou o loiro ao meu lado, sem esconder a cara de babaca que fazia toda vez que encontrava Itachi. Retorci os lábios desgostoso, mas não podia negar o poder que o mais velho tinha.

— Os verdadeiros profissionais estão naquela sala. — o meu irmão apontou para o seu escritório no fundo do corredor, em seguida deu algumas batidinhas em minhas costas. — Vamos lá, estão esperando algum convite formal?

15h 12min

— Precisamos ter muito cuidado, a população pode se revoltar conosco e acabar se machucando ao defender aqueles monstros. — argumentava Shikamaru Nara pela quinta vez naquele dia, encarando o agitado Kiba Inuzuka com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e uma expressão de tédio no rosto. Desde o começo daquela "reunião" tentávamos chegar a um acordo de como agir, como nos dividir e como nos armar. Tínhamos total apoio do governo e de uma parcela mínima da população, precisávamos agir com cautela e precisão, buscando causar o menor estardalhaço.

— Se formos rápidos o suficiente, o povo não vai poder lutar pelas carcaças podres. — replicou com um sorriso satisfeito; algumas risadas seguiram após a frase. Eu apenas observava, ora ou outra me posicionando, porém eu confiava naqueles homens e o que decidissem estava perfeito para mim. O que os enxeridos de mais cedo tinham de péssimo, estes na minha frente tinham de competência. Conhecia-os desde o início da minha adolescência, quando comecei a me apaixonar pela caça legalizada, e acompanhava o meu irmão em suas expedições ao lado de todos eles.

— Nós sabemos que a caça neste caso vai proteger o meio ambiente que estão destruindo e os espaços urbanos, mas a população não entende que essas pragas continuarão a se reproduzir, ganhando cada vez mais espaço. O governo não quer ajuda de programa nenhum de proteção animal e não deseja transportar esses hipopótamos para lugar algum também. Eles acreditam que só nós conseguiremos dar conta do recado e livrar o país da expansão desse animal que não pertence à nossa fauna. — argumentou Shikamaru novamente, apoiando a cabeça na mão direita em cima da mesa. Os cabelos amarrados em um rabinho não mais estavam totalmente presos, vários fios escapavam de todos os lados de tanto serem apertados enquanto pensava.

— Pablo Escobar só trouxe merdas para este país e as autoridades da Colômbia querem acabar com pelo menos uma delas. Há um homem no hospital após ter sido atacado por um dos hipopótamos no riacho, mas eu não vi veículo nenhum noticiando isso. A população inocente acredita que são inofensivos e desejam domesticar esses animais selvagens. — pronunciou-se Neji Hyuuga com toda a irritação transparecendo em sua voz. Suspiros de preocupação e exasperação preencheram o escritório. — Não concordo com a extinção total destes bichos, mas se o poder executivo mandou, precisamos completar o trabalho.

Por alguns minutos, caímos no silêncio. Desde o começo daquela reunião não havíamos parado de falar, argumentar, pensar e discutir. Não havia muito o que fazer, o procedimento era o básico, como se fosse uma temporada de caça qualquer. Bom, tirando o fato de que podíamos apanhar dos cidadãos.

Em 1993, Escobar foi morto, deixando para trás a sua fazenda com diversos animais selvagens, porém apenas em meados de 2012 lembraram da existência deles quando alguns pescadores encontraram grandes animais estranhos em um riacho, entretanto pouco se sabia sobre sua espécie e periculosidade. Eles haviam quebrado o alambrado de proteção e passeavam livremente pelas redondezas, aproximando-se cada vez mais de vilarejos e pessoas, espaços rurais e urbanos. A reprodução foi ficando cada vez mais recorrente e propícia, afinal estavam livres e levavam uma vida digna de Deuses. Triplicaram-se em poucos anos, ameaçando ainda mais tudo o que os rodeia.

Quando os veículos de comunicação começaram a contar a história daqueles mamíferos e como eles chegaram à Colômbia através do Pablo Emílio Escobar Gaviria, tudo virou um grande circo. Haviam chegado ao absurdo de batizar aquelas bestas como "mascotes do povo", sendo que nem da nossa região eles são!

Uma pessoa que provavelmente ficaria possessa com a decisão dos poderosos do nosso país era minha mulher. Sakura Uchiha tinha uma floricultura no centro de Medellín e era voluntária no maior programa de proteção animal da nossa região. Era irônico pensar que ela havia se casado com um caçador como eu, entretanto ela respeitava e entendia (na maioria dos casos) que o que eu fazia era legalizado. 

Agora sobre os hipopótamos... Ah, a minha cabeça doía só de pensar na discussão que teríamos. Sakura tentava de todo modo se aproximar deles, os achava encantadores e místicos, mas eu havia a feito prometer que nunca se exporia a tal risco. Temia pela segurança e vida dela, obviamente.

O meu amigo Naruto teria problemas com a mulher assim como eu; veterinária de formação e voluntária no mesmo programa de proteção animal o qual Sakura fazia parte, Hinata Uzumaki era uma das maiores ativistas animais que eu já havia visto.

Seriam dias infernais pela frente; a operação "Cavalos do Rio" era assunto proibido em nossas casas.

— Teremos dois dias para acompanhar o rastro desses bichos e então montar a nossa estratégia. — tomei a palavra, trazendo a atenção de todos do recinto para mim. Levantei-me da cadeira e cruzei as mãos atrás das costas, tentando passar mais seriedade em minhas palavras. — Estávamos esperando por isso há três anos e agora o governo quer que acabemos com isso, não há direito nenhum para esses hipopótamos aqui. Pensemos no bem maior.

20h 04min

Abri a porta de casa com calma, mal conseguindo conter a minha alegria por ter um descanso merecido após tanto fritar os meus neurônios. Começaríamos as observações amanhã para agirmos o quanto antes.

Não demorou muito para um vulto preto e pulante estar em meus pés. Serena veio me receber com o curto rabinho vibrando o máximo que conseguia, contorcendo o pequeno corpo para expressar toda a felicidade em me ver. Uivava e latia como se conversasse comigo e eu respondia na mesma altura: "a minha linda veio me receber"; "o papai chegou, meu amor"; "que saudade de você, princesa" e variados.

— Sakura? — chamei por ela após a euforia passar, e não obtive resposta. A maioria das luzes da casa estavam apagadas, me fazendo crer que ela não havia chegado. Coloquei a bolsa com as armas de caça atrás do sofá. Não queria ter aquela conversa com ela tão cedo, eu sabia que seria complicado.

Fui para o nosso quarto acompanhado da fiel Serena e resolvi tomar um banho para me livrar da lama, da terra e da ansiedade.

A água batia agradável em meu pescoço, aliviando cada parte em que escorria, como um bálsamo abençoado. Tentei esvaziar a mente para não aumentar toda a explosão de sentimentos dentro de mim, buscando aproveitar apenas o atrito da esponja com a minha pele e o perfume bom do sabonete.

Dali poucos minutos estava me secando, matutando o que jantaria. Encarei-me no espelho para em seguida tocar todas as marcas e cicatrizes em meu tronco, cada uma contando uma história. Eram o meu orgulho, das vezes que algo horrível poderia ter acontecido, porém aqui estou eu vivo.

Saí do banheiro já vestido, encontrando minha mulher sentada na borda da cama de pijama e pantufas. Os cabelos coloridos presos em uma trança firme, a deixando ainda mais linda. Sorri para ela e sentei ao seu lado.

— Onde você estava?

— No jardim. — respondeu com um levantar de ombros. Aproximou-se de mim e trocamos um beijo rápido de saudação; o cheiro sempre adocicado dela me cumprimentando também. Sorri mais uma vez e fui retribuído. — Estava lendo um livro e acabei dormindo na rede. Você não me ligou, achei que o cervinho não tivesse aparecido.

— Oh, não fale como se eu tivesse marcado um encontro na cafeteria com o bicho. — apertei as têmporas com fingida irritação e a olhei de lado, notando o seu sorriso crescer. — Ele apareceu, mas foi embora. Maldito bicho rápido!

— Está revoltado porque foi abandonado durante um encontro...? — continuou a provocação infantil e me rendi, acompanhando sua risada. Sua expressão foi se moldando até mostrar uma carranca conhecida de preocupação. Segurei-a pelas mãos e a fiz sentar em meu colo, em seguida entrelaçando os nossos dedos. — Sasuke, você não costuma errar os tiros.

— Naruto me ligou bem na hora. Não sei quem ficou mais assustado: eu ou o seu cervinho. — ela levou a mão esquerda até os meus fios úmidos e massageou o meu couro cabelo com delicadeza; precisei de muito esforço para conter o impulso de deitar naquele momento no colchão e dormir sendo ninado por seu carinho gostoso. — Ele estava bem machucado. Sinto muito por não ter conseguido pegá-lo.

— Tudo bem, outras oportunidades surgirão. Sempre surgem.

E eu rezei para que aquela bondade dela também se mostrasse presente quando eu resolvesse contar sobre a “Cavalos do Rio”.


	2. 29 de junho de 2015

05h 09min

Acordei bem cedo, muito mais cedo do que gostaria. Algo dentro de mim parecia revirado, um aperto na boca do estômago que há tempos eu não sentia antes de uma temporada de caça; era como se eu tivesse voltado a ser um adolescente despreparado para mirar e terminar o trabalho.

A ansiedade e animação de ontem haviam se esvaído completamente durante a madrugada. Dormir ao lado de Sakura sabendo que estava mentindo para ela me deixava desconcertado. Hora ou outra a bomba ia explodir e eu nem sabia como começar o assunto.

Fazia quatro anos que eu não caçava para matar. Os últimos “trabalhos” que eu havia tido, algumas vezes juntamente com Naruto, eram para o Centro de Proteção da Vida Selvagem a pedido de Sakura ou Hinata. Sempre envolviam um animal ferido ou em risco de extinção, dardos tranquilizantes e como recompensa um sorriso gigante da minha esposa e da minha grande amiga.

Nesses quatro anos eu ajudava na nossa floricultura e também havia aberto uma empresa de segurança residencial com o meu irmão; os meus dias eram calmos e era a vida que muitos rezavam para ter, mas nem tudo é inteiramente perfeito em todos os aspectos, não é?

Despejei mais do café amargo na caneca e deixei-o de lado até esfriar um pouco. A cidade despertava aos poucos, o barulho do motor dos carros sendo iniciados e das motos dando partida eram ouvidos por poucos minutos até se perderem no burburinho das pessoas acordando em suas casas. Armários fechando, crianças choramingando, o cheiro do café da manhã tomando o ar e os galos cantando em diferentes tons. Tudo tão igual e ao mesmo tempo tão diferente.

— Está tudo bem? — Sakura apareceu sonolenta na porta da cozinha, os cabelos coloridos desgrenhados para fora da trança. Serena passou por ela com passos tão lentos que nem parecia a mesma cachorra agitada de ontem. — Você acordou muito cedo.

— Itachi me chamou para resolver um problema lá na fazenda dele. — “meias verdades não contam como pecado”, dizia minha avó para o alívio da minha consciência. A de cabelos róseos aproximou-se de mim e deixou um beijo em minha bochecha, sorri em resposta e fiz o mesmo com ela. Sem beijos melosos de manhã era uma das regras da nossa relação. — Vá descansar um pouco mais, trago almojabana para você no almoço.

Após uma comemoração infantil e sonolenta, ela saiu do cômodo e voltou para o quarto acompanhada de Serena. Bebi o café com o barulho da cidade já desperta como trilha sonora.

07h 44min

Em Noradal todos tratavam os hipopótamos como divindades e assim que viram um jipe com sete homens passeando por ali, correram como baratas desnorteadas atrás do responsável pelo povoado. Capitão Henríquez não demorou muito para aparecer no nosso acampamento improvisado e por um momento imaginei que os nossos planos estavam indo por água abaixo, bastava um ser humano espalhar o que fazíamos e logo todas as cidades, vilas e povoados próximos saberiam.

— Bom dia rapazes, tudo bem? — Henríquez era um velho baixo e levemente rabugento, beirando os seus malcuidados 60 anos. Nunca havia o visto em pessoa até o momento, mas as histórias que rondavam sobre ele pela Colômbia eram tão asquerosas quanto olhar para a grande verruga arroxeada em sua testa.

— Bom dia, Capitão. — ali estava outro ponto que eu não entendia. O cara nunca havia feito nada da vida, a não ser mexer com garimpo ilegal, contudo exigia ser tratado como algum herói de guerra. Por sorte, Shino Aburame era o melhor para lidar com... O tipo de gente que Henríquez era. — Está tudo perfeitamente bem. Por quê?

— Sabe, as paredes têm ouvidos, rapazes. E olhos também. — sorriu deixando à mostra os dentes nojentos e podres, apontando para o amontoado de pessoas que nos olhavam mais atrás. — Eu sei o que vocês fazem da vida e não acho coincidência virem até aqui “passear”.

— O senhor, Capitão, pode chamar isso do que quiser: destino, coincidência, sorte ou providência divina. Estamos apenas de passagem, ou precisamos pedir permissão para andar aqui?

— Calma, meu caro, vim perguntar para vocês antes que mais informações desencontradas surjam.

— E quer saber o que, exatamente?

— Vocês sabem que serão linchados e perseguidos se mexerem com as nossas mascotes, certo? Se não mexerem com os hipopótamos, não há problema. Eles não são agressivos.

Naruto resmungou baixo ao meu lado e olhei em sua direção pedindo para ficar quieto. A linha da tensão ficava cada vez mais fina entre nós.

— E as seis pessoas que foram hospitalizadas nesses últimos meses por culpa desses animais? — argumentou Choji Akimichi antes que Shino pudesse dizer algo, totalmente levado pela irritação. Suspirei baixo; não devíamos cair na conversa mole daquele cara.

— Essas pessoas mexeram com eles, com certeza.

— Não temos interesse em mascote nenhuma, Capitão. — rebateu Shino, dando leves tapinhas no ombro do homem, tentando acalmar a situação. — De qualquer forma, estamos apenas fazendo uma pesquisa.

— Claro, claro. Apenas quis aconselhá-los, afinal quem avisa amigo é. Divirtam-se, rapazes.

A fala com uma ameaça implícita, as pessoas nos olhando com pavor, o silêncio entre o nosso grupo e o sorriso asqueroso de Henríquez ao nos deixar sozinhos... O conjunto todo me arrepiou por inteiro, deixando o aperto na boca do estômago ainda mais aparente. Eu me sentia tão estranho naquele dia estranho, como se algo não estivesse certo, como se sentisse que algo de muito ruim se aproximava e eu não sabia dizer o que era.

Fui o primeiro a voltar para o jipe e quando todos já estávamos devidamente organizados, percebemos uma agitação preocupante atrás de nós. Crianças corriam de um lado para o outro, gritando algo que não consegui entender, e os adultos voltavam agitados para suas casas. O burburinho alto e os passos apressados daquele povo fez com que Neji, no volante, acelerasse o mais rápido possível, sumindo mata adentro.

A população não era cega e não estávamos sendo tão discretos quanto gostaríamos. As notícias corriam rápidas e eu esperava que conseguíssemos ser mais rápidos do que elas.

13h 16min

Abri a porta de casa e encontrei minha esposa sentada na mesa em frente a uma panela fumegante de comida. O cheiro de feijão preto fez minha barriga roncar alto, porém o olhar perdido de Sakura me alarmou por um instante. Sentei ao seu lado e então os seus grandes olhos me fitaram; preferia que não tivesse olhado para mim.

— Era para ser mais um dia normal na floricultura, mas a Hinata me ligou desesperada falando sobre uma... Caçada. — fiz menção de abrir a boca para retrucar qualquer merda que me desse tempo para pensar em como começar aquela conversa, porém Sakura me conhece há 21 anos. Sendo seis de amizade, oito de namoro e sete de casados. Sabíamos o que o outro estava pensando sem nem precisar dizer em voz alta e isso era uma dádiva. Mas, obviamente, também um inferno. — Sasuke, eu só quero que seja honesto comigo. Está um caos no centro voluntário e querem acabar com os hipopótamos. Você está agindo muito estranho desde ontem. Você sabia disso tudo, não é?

Não respondi.

— O seu silêncio diz muito. Você achou que esconder isso de mim seria o melhor?

Não sabia o que responder e optei por ficar em silêncio mais uma vez. Era a opção mais imbecil e permanecemos sem falar nada por longos minutos. Ela olhava para mim com os olhos arregalados e a boca comprimida, as mãos fechadas em cima da mesa e as pernas inquietas balançando o corpo todo. Eu olhava para ela com cara de idiota, provavelmente.

— Eu queria evitar essa briga, sabia que ficaria chateada com isso. — disse por fim. Não importava muito o que eu falasse, ela já estava armada e pronta para a luta.

— Não funcionou, obviamente. Estamos brigando e eu estou puta, Uchiha!

— Eu juro que estava apenas pensando em como começar o assunto. Eu sei o quanto ama os animais e a operação “Cavalos do Rio” poderia causar outra discussão.

— Outra discussão?! Não sei se você lembra, mas na primeira vez que falamos sobre isso eu disse que entendia o seu ponto, mas não concordava. Existem muitos outros meios de resolver essa situação, mas vocês sempre optam pelo extremo e eu não posso fazer nada.

As notícias corriam mesmo rápido! Eu não sabia quem era o filho da puta que já havia espalhado aquilo, mas era um filho da puta muitíssimo bem informado.

— Optamos pelo extremo?! Você tem noção do que esses bichos são capazes? Isso não é extremismo, Sakura. É pensar no bem da comunidade, você entende tão bem sobre a caça legalizada quanto eu.

— Caça legalizada não é extinção. O que vocês querem fazer é extinguir todos os bichos dessa região.

Ótimo, estávamos na fase de repetir tudo o que o outro falava. E a Sakura sabia muito bem em quais pontos pegar para me deixar desarmado. Por alguns segundos, respirei fundo, amaldiçoando a situação em que eu me encontrava e organizando os argumentos para mais um round daquela discussão.

— Eles não pertencem à nossa fauna e o governo não quer gastar dinheiro exportando esses monstros! O que você quer que façamos? Nós só fazemos o que é pedido.

— Sasuke, você sabe que eu respeito totalmente o seu trabalho, mas dessa vez vocês não estão agindo com clareza. Você não entende que isso não é certo? Vocês vão acabar com uma espécie. E ainda por cima mentiu para mim sobre isso. Como pode fazer isso?

— Como você pode defender os hipopótamos? — irritei-me brevemente com a sua acusação, sentindo o meu rosto se contorcer em uma carranca. — Os outros animais eu entendo, mas os hipopótamos... Francamente, eles causam mais mortes do que as armas de fogo. Eles sim são monstros!

— O bom de viver em comunidade é que cada um tem uma opinião, querido. — retrucou ácida ao mesmo tempo em que piscava um olho para mim. Levantei a sobrancelha esquerda, desacreditado. — A questão agora não são mais os hipopótamos e sim você ter mentido para mim. O buraco é bem mais embaixo, Sasuke. Até parece que você não me conhece.

— Exatamente por te conhecer que desacredito nessa sua fala. Você está puta pela caçada e não adianta dizer que é por eu ter mentido.

— Bom, eu estou puta pelas duas coisas. — concordou com um sibilar agressivo, flexionando os dedos da mão. Abrindo e fechando. Abrindo e fechando. Abrindo e fechando... — Sobre você mentir, temos muito que conversar, mas eu não posso fazer muito quanto à chacina que estão planejando fazer.

— Eu queria evitar que ficasse chateada por isso. Eu já disse, não sabia como começar essa conversa e me arrependo. — a sua expressão não suavizou em nada e nem a minha. Fui tomado por outra onda de raiva ao lembrar da acusação em sua última fala, me tratando como um assassino. Deixei as palavras dispararem para fora de minha boca sem pensar muito: — Todavia os hipopótamos continuam sendo agressivos e eu fui chamado para impedir que mais pessoas se machuquem. Estou apenas fazendo o meu trabalho e impedindo que os hipopótamos matem os peixes-boi e as lontras, impedindo que eles acabem com a nossa pesca e os nossos rios. Eu quero um lugar seguro e saudável para os nossos filhos, não é o que você vive dizendo que quer também? Uma família feliz em um lugar feliz. Pelo menos o lugar eu sei que conseguiremos ter, agora, quanto à família, não tenho tanta certeza.

Sakura fechou os olhos e suspirou. As mãos soltaram-se espalmadas na mesa e as pernas pararam de chacoalhar; da agitação à calmaria. Sua voz, porém, soou trêmula ao me indagar:

— Percebe a merda que está falando? Desde quando você se tornou tão amargo, Sasuke?

— Você sabe muito bem desde quando! — respondi com aspereza, ainda nervoso pela discussão. Ela respirou fundo e olhou-me machucada.

— Não é só você que sofre com isso. Não desconte a sua frustração exagerada em animais que não tem nada a ver com isso. Não desconte a sua frustração em mim!

Ah...

Eu era um bosta; um verdadeiro bosta. O arrependimento bateu como uma bigorna, me amassando no chão.

O problema de engravidar atingia não somente a mim, mas também à Sakura. Todas as nossas tentativas resultavam em sucesso nenhum ou abortos espontâneos. Nos últimos quatro anos, havíamos tentado os mais diferentes tipos de inseminação, tratamentos e simpatias. Nada funcionava.

Éramos compatíveis em aspectos infinitos, como o gosto por Friends e The Sopranos; rosas e margaridas; banhos em riachos e piqueniques no parque; The Chordettes, 30 Seconds To Mars e Alejo Durán; filmes de comédia escrotos e de drama emocionantes.

Mas éramos completamente incompatíveis na genética, incapazes por natureza de gerar qualquer descendência, e incapazes por lei de adotar qualquer criança. Não éramos vistos como “bons pretendes” para criar um lar saudável, afinal – mesmo que legalizado – ter sido caçador não traria um lar seguro para uma criança, assim como ser dono de uma empresa de vigilância e de uma floricultura não parecia gerar uma renda segura para sustentar três. Não importava quantas vezes mostrássemos nossa renda anual, nunca era o suficiente. Nunca éramos suficientes.

Uma burocracia desgraçada para se ter um filho. Em ambos os sentidos.

Há seis anos, Sakura havia ficado grávida pela primeira vez. Éramos como casais de comercial, caminhando sobre flores e emanando luz própria, até o quinto mês chegar e com ele a notícia de que o bebê não havia se desenvolvido. Eu não fazia ideia do quanto a minha esposa era forte até o momento em que ela se reergueu com aquela perda e buscou tentar de novo.

E incentivados pela médica, tentamos mais uma vez.

Quase um ano depois, em uma manhã chuvosa, avisamos a família toda que um bebê estava para chegar dali sete meses e na noite daquele mesmo dia estávamos no hospital, sofrendo com mais uma perda espontânea.

O ciclo era sempre o mesmo e precisávamos lidar com a constante tristeza, com o constante luto e com o constante medo. Sempre que ela ficava grávida já nos desesperávamos, e quando a gravidez não ia para frente, apenas o amargo sobrava.

Pelo menos em mim, só o amargo enraizou-se e eu me culpo dia após dia pelo sofrimento que os insucessos nos causam até hoje.

— Acho melhor terminarmos essa conversa depois. Não estamos mais discutindo pelas mesmas coisas. — e a de cabelos rosados saiu pela porta de casa segurando o seu casaco e sua bolsa com firmeza após dizer aquilo. Acompanhei todo o trajeto sem dizer nada, incapaz de absorver toda a briga com clareza e de lidar com a minha própria burrice e estupidez naquele momento.

Eu não queria causar mais sofrimento à minha mulher, contudo ali estava eu, agindo como um perfeito egoísta.

18h 16min

— Que dia de merda! — praguejou Naruto após mais uma ronda sem sucesso. Estávamos andando pela mata e pelos riachos principais há mais de três horas sem parar e não havíamos visto um hipopótamo sequer para traçar a rota deles no mapa. Sabíamos dos hábitos noturnos daqueles gigantes, mas diversas vezes eles eram vistos passeando em “horário comercial”. Naquele dia, porém, nada estava ao nosso favor; era como se tivessem evaporado.

Contudo eu não conseguia parar de pensar na minha esposa e na nossa discussão, assim como brigava comigo mesmo mentalmente por estar tão estranho e não me focar direito na missão. A operação “Cavalos do Rio” estava acontecendo depois de tanto esperar, e eu não conseguia sentir mais um pingo de prazer ou felicidade. Eu estava esgotado e esperava que uma boa noite de sono recuperasse toda a minha vitalidade; eu precisava ser forte para ir até o fim daquela operação.

— Merda, merda, merda! — berrou o loiro mais uma vez, chutando um tronco seco que estava no caminho. O mau humor de Naruto também se devia ao mesmo motivo que o meu: Hinata não concordava com a caçada. E eu tinha a leve impressão de que as coisas com ela haviam sido um tanto piores, a julgar pelo humor insuportável de Naruto e a sua gigantesca falta de concentração.

Não adiantava negar. Elas diziam que entendiam e respeitavam as nossas caçadas, mas ao mexer com os queridos hipopótamos não havia argumento válido para elas. Não podia culpá-las pela revolta, porém Naruto e eu também não podíamos fazer nada para alterar aquela decisão.

Suspiramos em uníssono e virei a cabeça, olhando para o longe. Estávamos voltando para a Hacienda Nápoles, a fazenda de Escobar, o lugar onde aqueles mamíferos monstruosos viviam. Ou tecnicamente era para viverem.

— Vocês preferem manter esse mesmo grupo amanhã? — perguntou Shikamaru um tanto ofegante. Outro jipe passou por nós buzinando, carregado de mais sete homens, pronto para começar a ronda noturna.

— Acho eu vou trocar com alguém do noturno. Quero um pouco mais de ação e olhar bem na cara daqueles monstros uma última vez. — Kiba comentou com tamanha agitação que nem parecia o mesmo homem cansado de minutos atrás. Alguns outros do nosso grupo concordaram com ele. Shikamaru tirou um caderninho do bolso da calça e fez umas anotações, depois olhou para mim esperando por uma resposta.

— Eu prefiro continuar com a ronda diurna. — disse com a voz baixa.

— O quê? — gritou Kiba com tamanho espanto que era como se eu tivesse amaldiçoado as suas futuras gerações.

— Deixa de ser medroso, Sasuke. Você nunca foi assim! A idade está te deixando covarde? Vamos nos aventurar. — Choji Akimichi continuou com a provocação em meio a uma risada longa e alta. Acompanhei-o um tanto mais contido, incerto sobre a sua fala e temendo que houvesse um fundo de verdade ali.

— Vai se foder! — Naruto tomou a frente antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, como é bem costumeiro dele. Em seguida veio ao meu lado e bateu no meu ombro. — Nós dois vamos com vocês amanhã à noite. Agora calem a boca que estamos quase chegando.

Shikamaru sorriu para mim e anotou novamente no caderno, depois murmurou que ia também para “tomar conta de nós”.

Não havíamos tido muito sucesso no primeiro dia de observação em campo e eu realmente esperava que o grupo da noite fosse melhor. Pelo menos eu estaria rodeado dos melhores, rezando pelo melhor também acontecer.

20h 10min

Entrei no quarto encontrando Sakura deitada com as pernas encolhidas na cama. Mordi os lábios e me aproximei, sentando na beirada da cama. Ela me olhou e nada disse, mas não era preciso; os seus olhos opacos e chateados refletiam a mim mesmo. Serena, tão quieta quanto nós, percebia a gravidade da situação e manteve-se imóvel deitada nos pés da cama, apenas observando-nos.

Após alguns segundos mais em silêncio, minha esposa bateu ao seu lado levemente e deitei ali, a encarando. Sabíamos como a briga havia sido fodida, mas também sabíamos que havia sido algo do momento. Estávamos ambos chateados e o que eu menos queria, especialmente naquele momento, era Sakura chateada comigo. Eu precisaria de todo o apoio do mundo para enfrentar o ódio e a bagunça que viriam com os próximos dias.

Por dentro, eu começava a fraquejar, sendo pego por uma ansiedade que eu nunca havia sentido, totalmente guiada pelo medo. E se não estivéssemos fazendo a coisa do modo certo? Quem lidaria com a consequência da caçada seríamos nós, o governo não assumiria a responsabilidade nunca...

É, talvez eu estivesse ficando mesmo velho e medroso.

— Eu fui um idiota, não pensei direito. Você não mereceu ouvir nada do que eu disse hoje, mas eu não posso mais mudar o que já está decidido. — murmurei com pesar, passando os dedos em seu braço descoberto.

— Nós dois fomos idiotas hoje. Me desculpa por não tentar entender o seu lado. — ela disse enquanto sentava. Fiz o mesmo e cruzei as pernas, ficando de frente para ela mais uma vez. — Eu só não quero que minta para mim, nós nunca escondemos nada um do outro e mesmo que eu discorde veemente da caçada, não vou impedi-lo. Nem posso impedi-lo.

— Me desculpa, amor. Me desculpa mesmo. — disse chateado, segurando-a pelos ombros. Minha esposa esticou os braços e envolveu-me com carinho. Encaixei meu nariz na curvatura de seu pescoço e permaneci assim, apenas respirando e sentindo-me aliviado por um instante. A minha calmaria em meio ao caos. — Eu te amo muito.

Ela separou-nos por um espaço de tempo e olhou no fundo de meus olhos enquanto dizia:

— Eu também te amo e quero apenas que tenha certeza do que está fazendo. Quero que possa viver tranquilo com a decisão que tomar, tudo bem?

Algo na última fala dela me soou ameaçador, mesmo não sendo aquela a sua intenção. Na minha cabeça, a ordem dos fatos estava me preocupando. Aquilo nunca havia acontecido, quero dizer... Nem eu sabia aonde minha mente estava querendo se afundar.

Antes de envolvê-la mais uma vez, assenti um tanto incerto, pela primeira vez duvidando de uma decisão que já havia sido tomada.

Qual das decisões? Eu não sei.


End file.
